Tregua
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: La tierra aun no ha perdido… aun cuando sus fuerzas mengüen y se pierdan vidas en cada batalla librada… No al menos mientras él todavía esté al frente.


Tregua.

**Resumen: **La tierra aun no ha perdido… aun cuando sus fuerzas mengüen y se pierdan vidas en cada batalla librada… No al menos mientras él todavía esté al frente.

**Serie: **Invasor Zim.

**Pareja: **Did-Zim.

**Clasificación: **Drama-OneShot.

**Advertencia: -**

**Notas: **One-Sot corto y simple, me vino la inspiración en un minuto… y casi lo olvido por no ponerme a bocetar la idea en ese momento. Menos mal que no lo olvide del todo.

**Fecha: **23/01/2013.

**Beta Reader: **La Todopoderosa Pleasy Stay (jajajaja, sí, ya quisiera…)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Invasor Zim pertenece a Johan Vazquez y Nickelodeon.

**Tregua.**

Jamás se había imaginado un futuro tan negro. Ni en sus más arraigadas pesadillas hubiera visto a la tierra de esa manera.

Habían perdido muchas cosas, y entre ellas, la noción del tiempo… No sabía ni siquiera en qué día estaba viviendo, qué año era, o qué mes. Calculaba que al menos tendría unos 23 años, 12 años más que la primera vez que vio a Zim… pero eso solamente basado en sus cálculos, no estaba seguro de que fuese así.

La tierra seguía defendiéndose de una invasión Irken, día a día, hora a hora… sin un resultado satisfactorio; tenían en su contra a una raza por demás bélica, cuyo número no parecía disminuir, no importaba cuantos cayeran en batalla.

Estaba a más de veinte metros bajo la superficie de la tierra y aun escuchaba el característico sonido de la batalla en pos. La resistencia no tardaría mucho en caer. A diferencia de los alienígenas, los humanos no eran tantos, ni tan resistentes… sólo contaban con él para liderarlos.

Muchos habían caído antes, personas que no dejaron de luchar ni un solo instante. Hombres y mujeres muy valientes, que no estaban dispuestos a dejarse conquistar.

Su hermana entre ellos.

Quizás habían sido dos años los que pasaron luego de su muerte. Tal vez… apenas unos meses; sólo sabía que su muerte no había sido en vano… No, Gazline se había llevado a dos naves nodrizas con ella, y luego de ese golpe a su flota, los Irk tardaron un tiempo prudencial en volver al ataque.

Ya conocían un punto débil… pero era un movimiento Kamikaze, como el que había hecho Gaz.

No podía fallar, todo dependía de él: Vidas inocentes, y un futuro mejor que del que estaban siendo testigos. Todo recaía en sus hombros: Seguridad, alimentos… defensa, nada se movía ni un centímetro de su lugar si él así no lo ordenaba.

Necesitaba un descanso, al menos unas pocas horas donde despejar su mente y olvidarse de quién era, de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que iba a hacer.

El ascensor tubular seguía descendiendo, y ya no le llegaba ninguna clase de sonido, sólo se mantenía oyendo a su conciencia, diciéndole lo equivocado que estaba, el error tan grande que cometía… acusándolo de traidor y cobarde.

"Cobarde"

Sí, tal vez lo era… Tal vez su cansancio comenzaba a ser cobardía, ya que no estaba seguro de que su cuerpo pudiera seguir con todo aquello.

"¿Traidor?" ¡Jamás!

Nunca sería un traidor a su raza, a la tierra que tanto intentaba salvar, pero no había forma… sin su familia, la única persona que lo conocía y lo entendía era él.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejándole ver el pasillo iluminado por una luz rojiza. Caminó unos pasos teniendo lista el arma en sus manos; sabía que el lugar era secreto y que nadie excepto él sabía de su existencia, pero aun así… no podía dejar de desconfiar.

—Estás más tenso que otros días… ¿Una mala jornada? —La risa sarcástica no hizo más que sacarle una sonrisa.

Las reglas eran claras: A la habitación se entraba sin armas, sin micrófonos… sin ropa.

Bajo la atenta mirada, se desvistió con cuidado. El cabello largo y desprolijo le llegó casi a la cintura cuando soltó el lazo que lo sostenía preso; no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de cortarlo; sólo sus gafas le eran permitidas dentro de aquel cuarto. ¡Y nada más!

—Por lo visto, no solamente estás tenso… lo cual me agrada también.

—Egocéntrico, ni siquiera sabes si es por ti.

—¿Y por quién más sería? Humano apestoso e insignificante.

Su cuerpo fue acortando el espacio de separación, lento, disfrutando el camino… la forma en que sabía que lo observaba, detallando cada musculo, cada centímetro de su piel expuesta.

—Tengo un par de nombres… pero eso sólo te pondría furioso, y acabaríamos peleando. Aquí no peleamos, ¿recuerdas eso? —Su voz susurró, el sueño y el fastidio que había sentido encerrado en el ascensor angosto se le había esfumado una vez más. Su conciencia también se había callado, o no estaba en posición de oírla en esos momentos.

Todo en lo que podía reparar era en la imagen frente a sí, la piel tan expuesta como la suya propia, los labios entreabiertos y esperando por los suyos. Si esta era la razón por la cual muchos pensarían que él los traicionaba… en verdad no le importaba.

En ese cuarto, por el margen de unas horas, no eran enemigos; los muros funcionaban de refugio y del nítido recuerdo de su tregua.

Un acuerdo que llevaban hacia tanto tiempo, que tampoco estaba seguro de si eran años, o cuantas eras.

—No puedes hablar de nadie más mientras estás conmigo… —Las garras filosas se clavaron en sus brazos, acabando de juntar sus cuerpos en medio de la habitación.

No había lugares cómodos allí, ni los necesitaban… jamás; estaban en momentos difíciles ambos bandos, pero eso lo hacían por una razón: ¡Liberar tensiones!

Nada más, nada menos… dos cuerpos olvidados de su origen, y hasta de sus nombres; entregados a sentir más que a pensar, a disfrutar del hecho de conocerse tan bien como para reconocer que no había otra persona en el universo mismo capaz de hacerlos sentir igual.

Era una puesta en escena, él lo sabía, no tenía verdaderos celos, sólo era… un condimento más de su teatralización, ayudándole a relajarlo aun más; mintiéndole en el hecho de saberse amado para facilitar su relacionamiento.

Era lo que los había llevado allí en primer lugar… esa relación ficticia, sólo sólida cuando peleaban tan acérrimamente.

—¡Ah! No allí… duele. —La mueca de dolor corroboró sus palabras. Mientras sus antenas se tensaban ante el conocimiento de que había sido por su culpa.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró, apartándose de su abdomen y dirigiéndose a sus hombros. La última batalla en la que se habían visto las caras, había dejado sus huellas marcadas… Si bien físicamente no se podían ver en su piel, ahí estaban también. —Déjame hacerlo…

—No, ya lo hablamos… y esto no está bien. —Rehusó alejándose apenas un paso, sabiendo que esa lejanía era ficticia, y casi imposible de sostener en esos momentos. —No es necesario que lo hagas.

Los ojos claros vieron como una vez más, las garras agudas y certeras abrían por escasos segundos la piel dura, segundos más que suficientes para que la sangre que brotara de ella le sirviera a él. La herida cerró, no tan rápido como hubiese sido en el cuerpo de un Irk, pero para un simple humano…

—Jamás me acostumbraré a la sensación… ¿sábes? —La sonrisa en sus labios cobró nuevos bríos. —¿Tienes en claro que cada vez que haces eso, me das otro día más de batalla contigo?…

—Estoy consciente de ello. Si no lo hiciera… ¿quién dormiría conmigo cuando todo acaba?

Por fin el beso acabó con las nuevas distancias tomadas, el deseo le hizo oídos sordos al afuera, y ni siquiera el frio del suelo los molestó. En esa tregua personal y suya… sólo ellos importaban. Ni la victoria de una raza, o la supervivencia de la otra.

Ficción o ilusión, estaban allí por algo, sentimiento o necesidad… quizás ninguno de los dos lo supiera en verdad. Pues es la respuesta a una pregunta que aún no se han formulado.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron una vez más, cada uno se quedó en su sitio, alejado del otro… No hay traiciones dentro de aquellas paredes, pero fuera de estas… siguen siendo enemigos.

El ascenso fue todavía más largo y tedioso que el descenso, y su conciencia volvió a martillar en su agobiado cerebro una y otra vez, hasta el punto de querer darse la cabeza contra la pared hasta sangrar. Pero aun tenía un deber que hacer, algo por qué seguir… y hasta altura no sabía si es la batalla en sí, o el hecho de poder verlo cuando esta acabase.

El sonido de las explosiones le llegó increíblemente fuerte, estaban allí, realmente muy cerca del refugio de la resistencia. La única manera de alejarlos era enfrentarlos.

Una calle desolada era el nuevo campo de batalla, y a lo lejos reconoció sus ojos; sonrió con cinismo… su pensamiento pudo más que él en esos instantes, pues supo que aun no había sido visto. Dispara y el grito de dolor le hizo dibujar otra sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que las maldiciones se alzaban al mismo tiempo que muchas explosiones más.

—¡Esta me las pagarás Dib-mono!

—¡Dime la hora y el lugar, Zim!

El tiempo para escapar lo determinó la salida de las patas mecánicas de Zim, demasiado veloces y efectivas para enfrentarse a él por sí solo.

No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que durmió por más de tres horas seguidas, o cómo se sentía la comodidad de una cama contra su espalda dolorida. Pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, su supervivencia era todo lo que importaba… estaba en forma, podía correr por horas si era necesario.

Lo único que no podía hacer… era escapar de su deseo, de su necesidad de que todo acabase para volver a tomar aquel ascensor, y sellar otro día más de tregua.

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales**: ¿Por qué cuando tengo una idea en la cabeza que me gusta y me parece genial… se deforma tanto al pasarlo a Fic? ¿Alguien me lo puede contestar?

Esto no era exactamente lo que yo quería, pero al menos es algo mientras veo como acabar con los capítulos que faltan para "Altos Estándares".

Al menos espero que alguien le agrade el OneShot.

Besos.


End file.
